love is in the air
by basketballqueen123
Summary: read story.


Love is in the air!

"hello anyone home?" Lilly yells knocking on mileys door Lilly is wearing the new Lilly look and Jackson yells back "nope" Lilly yells "Jackson please let me in" "don't count on it!" Jackson yelled then finally after 3 mins he let Lilly in and when he saw Lilly he fainted Lilly sat there for a minute trying to wake him up then he woke up and Lilly said "you ok Jackson?" "Wow am I in heaven?" Jackson whispered "um are u felling ill Jackson?" "No I ummm" Jackson stood up and said "is that you Lilly?" "Yes Jackson flesh and blood you sure your ok?" "Yes fine but wow you look well hot!" Jackson said "um thank you." Lilly hesitated "well Lilly can I help you?" is miley home my folks are gone for the week?" "actually her and Oliver and my dad went to Hollywood for the week but you can still stay here!" well um I don't know if its ok with you I guess" "yep you can sleep in my room ill sleep on the couch" really well thank you im going to change then we can watch a movie" Lilly said. Lilly came down Jackson had popcorn out and moves ready! "Thank you again Jacky!" Lilly said "what should we watch first Lillypad?" Jackson asked "I don't know how bout 6 sense? " I love that movie!" Jackson yelled "me to Lilly said!" "great then" Jackson said about 30 mins into it Lilly fell asleep in Jackson's lap he stopped the movie woke her up and she said "Jacky im to tired to move!" "that's fine go back to sleep" Jackson said to Lilly he carried her to his room and laid her down she looked up lifted her head and kissed him on the lips "Jackson will you please stay here for awhile" "sure Lilly" he whispered and got in bed with her .

Chpt 2

Oh Jackson

Jackson woke up the next morning and saw Lilly laying on his chest with her big eyes staring at him "hey Lilly pad" Jackson said "hey Jacky I love you" Lilly said "I love you to Lilly pad" Jackson said lovingly to Lilly he got up and made breakfast and Lilly followed him and eat the breakfast and they watched TV and snuggled they both fell asleep on the couch while watching teen court.

Chpt 3

Uh oh

Ok with miley and Oliver things got romantic to the kissed the night away but were ready to come home so they got home and walked in and there they saw Lilly and Jackson snuggled together asleep mileys mouth dropped open and she stood there a minute staring Oliver said "wow that was unexpected" "well Oliver tomorrow we have school lets let Lilly tell us and don't tell her we saw here!" Miley said shocked.

why wont she tell us Chpt 4

The next day at school miley and Oliver came up to Lilly "so what did you do this week Lilly?" "Nothing really" Lilly said walking away. Any romance with anyone? Oliver asked "no why you ask Oliver?" "just wondering" Oliver said "I have to use the restroom" Lilly said and walked away miley hit Oliver!

Lilly's thoughts

Do they know why are they so suspicious and should I tell them ?

"why wont she tell us ?" miley asked "idk" Oliver said

The next day Lilly called Jackson and asked if she could tell miley he said fine so on the bus Lilly sat across from miley and Oliver and told them "finally"milley yelled "huh" Lilly asked "well we saw you to sleeping together and well we wanted you to tell us" miley said. "I see" Lilly said "you did know" Lilly said "you knew we knew?" "Well I figured after Oliver talked to me like that!" "Why didn't you tell me Lilly?" "well I was afraid you would be mad" Lilly said I would never be mad im always there for you Lilly!" miley said as they hugged happily "well who wants to hug me?" Oliver said "NO ONE! Miley said. "Well I really like Jacky but what about you to?

Chpt 5

Miley and Oliver

Well um Lilly were kind of a couple now we kissed and well all of that when we were gone but I mean "your still my best friend" "well im walking home with olive today sorry bye" "lets go smiley!" Oliver said to miley as they left Lilly all alone well so she thought!

Chpt 6

Im here no matter what

As Lilly started to walk home alone Jackson met up with her and took her to Ricco's for a smoothie and fries and then he said to Lilly "Lilly I will always be here for you even when Miley's not with you I am always because I LOVE YOU!" "I LOVE YOU TO JACKY! And then the frenched for 1:30 it was so romantic!

Chpt 7

Losing a friend?

Eight days have passed and Lilly hasn't hung out with Miley once, because miley's to busy with oliver, and lilly feels in the dump Jackson has tried to make her feel better but she kepts saying the same words over and over to her self 'am I losing my best friend?'

Chpt 8

Final talk

Lilly went to school on Monday and walked up to miley who was with oliver and says "I cant be friends with you if you never even hang out with me." And miley said "I just have spent a couple days loving Oliver and you go crazy on me! So I guess we cant be friends." Lilly says "I guess." And walks away

Chpt 9

The promise

Lilly cried for 3 hours and Jackson couldn't do anything to help her so miley came over and said "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, just give me one more chance, ill never fight with you again I promise will be friends tell the end, and that is the promise of our friendship." Lilly says "I don't know if I can trust you anymore but ill try to forgive you, you even make me cry but ill try." Miley says "so are we friends again?" then lilly says "yeah I suppose so." Then they hugged and made up.

Chpt10

Finding out

Lilly hasn't been feeling well lately so Jackson took her to the doctors and lilly found out she is pregnant. So she told Jackson the news he took it well but still a little shook up. Lilly told Jackson to call miley and tell her to come the doctors for so big news. When miley got there she ran to the Lilly and asked what the big news was. Lilly told her "I'm pregnant." Miley screamed "WHAT!?" Lilly said "I'm very scarred but it should be an adventure." Miley said "wow that's big news and remember if u need anything call me."


End file.
